Understatement, Shmunderstatement
by apelilly
Summary: Billy and Teddy resolutely believed that calling Thomas Shepherd annoying would be an understatement.


Young Avengers belong to Marvel.

**Understatement, Shmunderstatement**

To say that Thomas Shepherd's stare unnerved him would be an understatement.

In actuality, it unnerved him _a great deal_.

Teddy had been innocently minding his own business in his boyfriend's bedroom; waiting for Billy to emerge from the shower and rescue him from boredom. Unfortunately, Billy was taking much longer than he usually did and, also unfortunately, that left Teddy in the unexpected company of Tommy. Not that Teddy had a problem with Tommy per say, but there was only so much smart mouthing and innuendo one could take before getting completely fed up with the speedster.

Oddly enough, however, the silver haired boy had been uncharacteristically silent for the past twenty minutes. And a Tommy that was acting uncharacteristically was, as voted by the majority, a bad Tommy.

Glancing covertly over at the other boy, who was seated cross legged on the carpeted floor, Teddy decided that he would very much like to have Billy's powers if only to magic said boy into the room this very instant and remove the tension. He shifted slightly on the bed, trying to ignore the intense stare. Something had to be wrong as Tommy never sat still for this length of time. _Ever_. He was always moving; always talking; always _something_.

But never _this_.

And it was _eerie_.

And Teddy really, really wanted Billy to hurry up right now because oh God he could not take this out-of-character stillness much longer and—

"You're a shape-shifter." Came the matter-of-fact comment from the floor, interrupting Teddy's thoughts and weirding him out even more than the staring.

He didn't quite see why Tommy was pointing it out now. They had been teammates for months and though the other boy had made a few jokes about it, he hadn't really cared much to contemplate it so thoroughly. At least, Teddy didn't think he contemplated it much. Teddy also kind of _hoped _he didn't contemplate it.

"You can turn into anything," was the added statement.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much." Teddy replied, unsure if he wanted to know where this conversation was headed.

Tommy continued staring a moment longer and then said, "So you could be like, a girl if you wanted to?"

"If I wanted to, yeah," he said, and then paused before adding, "but I don't."

Tommy leaned back on his hands, eyes still fixed on the blond, "Xavin does it for Karolina."

"Karolina's also a lesbian."

"Which is a shame, but I think you should turn into a girl anyway."

Teddy sighed, "I don't think Billy would appreciate that very much."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Just for like, a minute or two."

"No."

"I bet you'd make a hot girl."

"Tommy."

"Your boobs could be huge."

"_Tommy_."

The speedster shrugged, looking far too amused. "I'm just saying."

"Well I wish you'd stop saying." Teddy shook his head; a headache rivaling the size of his Hulking form on its way. He could sense these things.

"Should I take your silence as a yes?"

"A yes to what?" Billy's voice was like an angel singing to Teddy's ears as the boy entered the room, toweling off his hair. He took a seat next to Teddy on the bed and raised an eyebrow at Tommy, "And how did you get in?"

"Window." Tommy explained simply.

"Of course."

Tommy grinned at his brother, "I wouldn't have to use the window if I could just meet Mr. and Mrs. K already."

"That would be bad. They would want to know why we look so much alike and I do _not_ want to have that conversation any time soon." Billy said with a sigh, folding his used towel and setting it aside neatly. "What were you guys talking about?"

Teddy groaned and put his head in his hands, "Please don't ask."

"We were discussing how hot your boyfriend would be as a girl." Tommy supplied helpfully. Teddy raised his head and glared at him.

Billy frowned, "Teddy's hot no matter what but I would really rather he stay a guy."

Beside him, Teddy flushed ever so slightly and Tommy laughed, "Oh come on. Aren't you curious?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No, now stop thinking about my boyfriend's non-existent breasts."

Tommy laughed harder this time and a part of Teddy curled up and died at the thought, never to return. Not even if time were somehow altered.

"Calm down, Harry Potter," Tommy chuckled teasingly, grin stretched wide, "I'm just joking."

"It's hard to tell when you're 'just joking', Tommy," said Teddy exasperatedly. Billy gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, already used to his brother's sense of humor.

"However, in all seriousness Teddy," he paused until he was sure both boys' attention was completely focused on him, "It's a very good thing you refuse to turn into a girl, my brother's gayness aside."

Teddy blinked, "Uh, alright. Thanks I guess…"

Tommy nodded firmly, smirk forming on his lips, "After all, we wouldn't want your fine self to get pregnant now, would we?"

"_Tommy_." Billy scolded, holding onto Teddy's arm in case he tried to murder the cheeky bastard.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Tommy was already long gone before Teddy got the chance to throttle him. Also, the Hulking headache had emerged at last giving Teddy the small comfort of knowing his senses at least worked.

Billy and Teddy resolutely believed that calling Thomas Shepherd annoying would be an understatement.

But they still kind of loved him anyway.

---

Haha I don't like it. I feel like there was just...no point to this other than Tommy being a douche (but really, that's all you need in life y/n/y?). The boys always manage to put a smile on my face. :D I am such a nerd, yes?


End file.
